Looming Shadow
by Angeluff
Summary: Nightwing had a perfect life with a mate named Silverstripe, then he accidently fell in love with Mistfall and both had his kits. When Mistfall died giving birth to Shadowkit, this innocent kit turns into a monster that could have been prevented.
1. Prologue

****

**This is RiftClan, there are four Clans in the story but they have nothing to do with the clans in the book. I'm only posting the main Clan because it would be a waste posting all four, since we only really need to know one Clan. **

**

* * *

**

**RiftClan**:

**Leader**: Tundrastar – White she-cat with black stripes

**Deputy**: Sunflight – Fiery ginger tom

**Medicine cat**: Snowleaf – pure white she-cat

**Warriors**:

Nightwing – midnight black tom with green eyes

Kestrelflight – Brown tabby she-cat

Berryfeather – creamy tabby tom

**Apprentice**: Whitepaw

Iceshard – gray tom with ice blue eyes

Stormfall – blue-gray tom with green eyes

Talonclaw – large dark brown tabby tom

Cinderfire – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Bluepaw

Mousestep – light brown she-cat

Owlfoot – dark tabby tom with white underbelly

Tawnyspot – calico she-cat

**Apprentice**: Smokepaw

Cloudfur – white tom with gray patches

Toadleap – black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**:

Whitepaw – pure white tom

Smokepaw – smoky gray she-cat

Bluepaw – blue-gray she-cat

**Queens**:

Silverstripe – white she-cat with light gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Kits**:

Mosskit – black and white tom with blue eyes

**Shadowkit** – jet black tom with green eyes

**Elders**:

Mumblebelly – mottled brown tom

Loudbreath – large gray tom

Spottedflower – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Other Clans: BrookClan, FrostClan, and DuskClan**

* * *

**Prologue**:

The dark sky rumbled with thunder as lightning flashed and lit up the clearing for a split second. Wind buffeted his fur and his eyes glared coldly over the ledge. The rocks jetted out like spikes and the clearing below was empty. He bared his teeth, his black fur blended with the night as the smell of rain grew near.

"All shall listen to me!" he screeched in fury. "I am the new leader of the Clans!" he continued, his voice echoed through the ravine. His sharp green eyes stared down; they knew cats were hiding in their dens. Another flash of lightning and rumbled of thunder rolled into his ears. He threw his head back to stare at the full moon covered in black clouds.

"I am now Shadowstar!" he yowled and the voice seemed to run through all the Clan's territories. He lowered his head, and spotted a cat down in the camp. He stiffened as he saw the familiar black pelt. He formed his face into a sneer.

"You're too late old cat!" he hissed. "You left me, you abandoned me and now you'll suffer the consequences!" his screech filled with harsh vile. The black cat was weak, he was limping and his face pained.

"Son," he began.

"I am not your son!" he screeched. "I disown you!"

"Shadowfire, please."

"CALL ME SHADOWSTAR!"

"No," he replied.

Shadowfire screamed in fury, his eyes gleamed of hatred and murder. He leapt down the ravine toward the cat.

"I will kill you!" he threatened the old cat.

"Then I will be at peace, with your mother."

Shadowfire screeched again and slashed his face with his claws; blood trickled down the old cat's nose. Shadowfire sneered at him and calmed down.

"I will never forgive you or Silverstripe, I will kill everyone who has treated me like scum and I will rule the forest!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

"Are his eyes open yet?" Shadowkit heard an excited mewl sound nearby.

"No," another meow, this time it was harsh and cold.

Suddenly, Shadowkit was aware of sounds and scents surrounding him. He could smell warm milk near and he could hear the scuffling of paws from outside the nursery.

"Does that make me better?" the excited mew rang again.

"Of course," the other replied, this time her meow was soft and gentle with a purr.

A harsh emotion that made his fur grow hot raced through his body. Shadowkit would open his eyes on his own time, maybe he didn't want to see. A soft fluffy body brushed past him and he instantly knew this was Mosskit, the kit who was his littermate. Still angry, Shadowkit tore his eyes open to confront his rude brother, what he didn't expect was the blinding light that filled his senses. He immediately shut his eyes again, succumbing to the darkness. No cat seemed to notice his experiment and he sighed in relief. Just then the sound of paws and a new scent filled Shadowkit; he recognized this cat from previous visits.

"Nightwing!" Mosskit cried happily and he heard the sound of paws as he ran up to his father.

Shadowkit wanted to see him too, and attempted to pull his eyes open. The light took a few heartbeats to adjust to as he blinked into focus. The nursery was covered in lichen and he was in a far corner away from the others.

"Hey, look!" Mosskit cried out and Shadowkit whipped his tiny head to see his brother.

His fur was long and very fluffy. He had block spots splattered across his perfect white pelt and his bright icy blue eyes shone. "Shadowkit opened his eyes! Hey, they're green just like yours!" Mosskit continued.

Shadowkit blinked his green eyes and felt proud he had his father's eyes. He turned his gaze to the tom next to Mosskit. He towered over them both and a trickle of fear ran through his pelt. His fur was midnight black all the way through and his eyes were a deep green. He was glaring at Shadowkit as if he had done something wrong.

"Well, well, well," the she-cat voice from earlier sounded next to him.

Shadowkit turned to look at her and stared in awe. She was a very pretty she-cat, her fur was short and sleek and pure white with light silver stripes down her back. Her eyes were the same bright blue as Mosskit.

_What do I look like?_ Shadowkit wondered and stared at his paws. They were midnight black exactly like his father.

His father gave him one last glare and turned to leave the nursery.

"Can you talk?" Mosskit asked, stepping forward cautiously. Anger rushed through Shadowkit, of course he could talk!

"Yes," his squeaky voice sounded.

"Leave him," the she-cat growled.

"Sorry Silverstripe," Mosskit mewled and went back over to his mother.

Shadowkit stared in wonder at his surroundings; the nursery was a large mossy filled burrow with lichen strung through the top to protect from rain. He turned to Silverstripe and Mosskit and watched them.

"Aren't you my mother?" he squeaked.

"I'm not your mother!" Silverstripe hissed in reply, her blue eyes staring at him with hatred.

"Where is my mother?" Shadowkit mewled, confused.

"Gone," Silverstripe mewed bluntly, and by the tone of her voice Shadowkit knew to drop the subject.

_Gone? Gone where and when will she be back?_ He wondered. He took a few wobbly steps forward to try and find his balance. He slowly walked over to Mosskit and Silverstripe.

"Does that mean I'm not your brother?" Shadowkit asked.

"Half brother," Silverstripe corrected coldly.

"So we have the same father?"

"Quiet!" she hissed and shot him such a glare he recoiled backwards in fear. Mosskit shot Shadowkit a look of sympathy but continued to ignore him.

_Why does Silverstripe hate me?_ Shadowkit wondered sadly.

"Can I go outside?" Mosskit pleaded the white and gray she-cat. Silverstripe sighed and glanced at the entrance.

"For a little bit," she agreed.

"Can Shadowkit come?" Mosskit asked, sending him a glance.

"Fine," Silverstripe growled.

Shadowkit jumped up excitedly and raced after Mosskit who was already headed for the exit. He squinted his eyes against the bright light and stared at the camp. It was huge, a large sandy clearing with rocks jetting out from the walls. They were in a ravine, he could tell because he had heard Nightwing speak of the ravine in one of his previous visits

"Wow! The ravine is so big!" Mosskit mewed in awe, but not really to Shadowkit.

Shadowkit stared around; cats were moving through the camp going through their daily lives as the two kits watched them. A shadow darkened the ground from behind them, and Shadowkit spun around to see a large dark brown tabby tom standing over them. He was staring intensely at Shadowkit, which scared him.

"I see our newest arrivals have finally left the nursery," his deep mew rumbled through his chest.

Mosskit nodded happily but Shadowkit still noticed the tom watching him.

"And who is this?" he finally spoke to Shadowkit who puffed out his chest to seem larger.

"That's Shadowkit," Mosskit dismissed his brother quickly.

"Ah, Mistfall's kit," he mewed, his voice grave.

_Mistfall? Is that my mother, where is she?_ Shadowkit wondered. He was about to open his mouth to asked when the tom turned and left them. Shadowkit was determined to find his mother; he wasn't very pleased with spending time with Silverstripe who was mean to him. Mosskit raced away into a den that stank like crowfood, maybe worse. Shadowkit was left alone in the camp, wondering where his mother was. He padded around until he spotted a pretty white she-cat working with a few leaves. She looked up as he approached and gave him a warm purr.

"Shadowkit, you've grown," she meowed; her voice was like honey to his ears.

"How do you know my name?"

"I was there at your kitting," she said, and then her voice faltered.

"Then you know where my mother is?"

"Shadowkit, I," she began but her eyes shimmered sadly and she looked away. "Your mother is gone, Shadowkit. Her name was Mistfall and she died giving birth to you. Silverstripe fed you."

Shadowkit listened and his heart fell, his eyes dropped and his tail lowered. He had never met his mother; he didn't even know what she looked like or who she was. Yet he felt great sorrow when he heard this, like a piece of his heart had been torn away when she died. He felt terrible, it was his fault she was gone. The white she-cat must have seen his face because she shook her head.

"It's not your fault Shadowkit," she whispered and sighed, "if it's anyone's fault it was mine. I couldn't save her."

"Why would you have to save her?" he asked his voice low.

"It's my job, I'm the medicine cat. I keep cats alive."

"Are you Snowleaf?"

"Yes, Shadowkit," she replied.

He had recalled a faint memory of voices, her voice echoed through his mind.

"_I'm sorry Nightwing, I couldn't save Mistfall. She lost too much blood," she had said._

"_I –I know Snowleaf. You did your best and I don't blame you," the deep mew that replied was Nightwing his father._

"_What about her kit? You know Silverstripe would love to rid of him."_

"_I'll protect him, for Mistfall if nothing else."_

"_But Nightwing, Silverstripe killed Mistfall," Snowleaf replied. Nightwing gasped._

"_W – What? N – No she wouldn't!"_

"_That cut was no birthing accident. Claws did that, and we both know Silverstripe would have killed Mistfall sooner or later."_

"_Silverstripe would do no such thing!"_

"_When jealousy takes over a cat, they're no longer who they once were. You made a mistake Nightwing. Now you deal with the consequences."_

Snowleaf's mew jerked Shadowkit back to reality. He hadn't heard what she said, and he could tell from her face that she suspected he knew.

"Well?" she mewed at him, studying his face.

Shadowkit shrugged and tried to keep his face emotionless. Snowleaf sighed and padded away into a rocky cave at the side of the ravine. Shadowkit stumbled backwards and fell over. His mother had been murdered by Silverstripe, his father had made a mistake and Shadowkit was the consequence. Everything was all wrong; no wonder the cats would glance at him with cold eyes. He was an accident, he had destroyed his mother by existing and nobody cared for him. He was all alone, even Mosskit didn't care for him. Shadowkit was nothing but a shame to every cat who called him kin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, or I'll stop writing! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

The regular sounds of the camp echoed through the ravine, which he had declared his prison. Shadowkit sat gloomily in a small corner, his black paws tucked under his chest and green eyes were dull. He wasn't really thinking, he just sat there as the day passed. Mosskit spent his days learning from the elders, who hated Shadowkit. Everyone hated Shadowkit, because of his father Shadowkit was considered an outcast. Silverstripe hardly looked at him without a glare and Mosskit ignored him like he had never been born. Mosskit was playing in front of the nursery with Nightwing, who also ignored Shadowkit. Life was not easy, every day he would hear warriors whispering about him.

"_Looks like he's probably not going to make it, poor thing"_

"_He's not like other kits something must be wrong with him."_

"_Does he always stare into the distance like that?"_

Shadowkit dropped his gaze to the dirt that covered the dry ground. No one talked to him, no one paid attention to him except to speak down upon him. He was all alone, with no mother to comfort him or clean him the way Silverstripe did with Mosskit. Shadowkit felt like an empty shell where a kit used to live. Now, he was nothing but a memory. His stomach ached with hunger but he ignored it and hadn't eaten in three days. Shadowkit dozed when he heard the mew of Mosskit nearby.

"Can I come?" he cried as Nightwing shook his head.

"No, son," Shadowkit winced, "you can't leave camp until you're an apprentice. I'll be back later."

Mosskit let out a whine and watched their father climb the ravine to the top and pad away. Mosskit let out a tiny mewl and looked over his shoulder to the nursery where Silverstripe was sleeping.

_Please don't wake her! _Shadowkit pleaded in his head.

Mosskit turned and tumbled after Nightwing, clawing his way up the rocks.

_Some cat will notice him, forget it. _Shadowkit thought, but didn't look away. Mosskit actually struggled to the top, and no cat had seen him. Shadowkit hissed, warning Mosskit not to leave camp. Mosskit didn't hear him and ran off. Shadowkit stood up, his paws were stiff from lack of use and he nearly fell over. He stumbled forward towards the rocks, determined to catch Mosskit and make sure he was safe. The first rock was close enough he could make a small leap forward. He clawed his way up. He stared up the ravine and suddenly felt woozy. There was no way he could climb that. It towered so high he nearly fell over from dizziness. Not in the mood for quitting, Shadowkit made his way to the next nearby rock and left tiny scratch marks in the rock. His muscles screamed in protest about half way there, he was panting and exhausted. As Shadowkit finally reached the top, he collapsed and laid there for a few heartbeats before picking up Mosskit's scent.

Shadowkit ran forward, his legs already tired and his stomach screaming in hunger. He followed the scent until he spotted the black and white tom. Shadowkit was so tired he didn't even stop to admire the beautiful forest.

"Shadowkit?" Mosskit called, sniffing the air.

Shadowkit hid behind a bush and wished Mosskit wouldn't find him. Mosskit sniffed around and turned back to the small stream he was trying to cross before Shadowkit had arrived. Shadowkit peered from behind the bush and spotted Mosskit wading into the stream.

"Mosskit!" he yowled in warning. Sadly, that did no help at all because the moment he screeched his brother's name, he slipped and fell into the stream. As Mosskit was carried away Shadowkit raced towards him.

"Mosskit, hold on!" Shadowkit screeched and Mosskit went under.

Mosskit yowled in fear as he broke the surface, clawing at the water. Shadowkit raced after him, then made a daring leap into the stream and began to swim towards his brother.

"Shadowkit go away!" Mosskit coughed as Shadowkit caught up with him.

Shadowkit had forgotten how tired he was, he soon grew very tired as his paws churned through the water. Shadowkit finally reached Mosskit and grabbed his scruff, unable to carry them both out of the water. They were doomed. Mosskit's weight drug Shadowkit under, the horrible sensation of being unable to breathe burned his lungs. They resurfaced, both coughing and choking. Shadowkit made a desperate attempt towards the shore, but he was too weak to reach it. Just then, a pair of sharp teeth dug into his scruff and pulled him out of the water and tossing him onto the grass.

"Shadowkit!" Nightwing screeched angrily as he sniffed at Mosskit, who was breathing slowly.

Shadowkit coughed up water and choked as his father paid all attention to Mosskit, who had awoken by now. He was aware of them speaking but he didn't have the strength to listen.

"He pushed me," Mosskit hissed and glared at Shadowkit with his blue eyes. Shadowkit coughed and gasped at the same time.

"Mosskit I," he tried to say, his voice was rough from the water.

"You are in big trouble," Nightwing interrupted and grabbed him by the scruff and began to carry him back to camp. Shadowkit dozed from pure exhaustion on the way there; he was tossed into the middle of the camp by the time he had woken up. Cats surrounded him, staring at him with hatred as they learned the little lie Mosskit told.

"Quiet!" a loud meow bounced off the ravine, her voice was strong yet worried. Her amber eyes gazed intently on Shadowkit. She was a big she-cat, her muscles rippled through her pelt and her fur was white with thin black tabby stripes. Her eyes were golden amber, and they burned of anger.

"Shadowkit, did you push Mosskit into the stream?" she ordered.

Shadowkit shook his head desperately but cats hissed and screeched at his answer.

"I TOLD YOU!" a yowl sounded from the nursery just as Silverstripe was told the story. She bounded out and began to lick Mosskit fiercely. "That Shadowkit has got to go! He's nothing but a bad influence!" she yowled and Shadowkit saw to his dismay that many cats nodded in agreement.

"Kill him!" one screeched.

"Toss him out!" another yowled.

Shadowkit recoiled from the crowd in fear; he was going to be killed. Tundrastar gazed at him, and saw the fear in his eyes.

"I have made my decision," she said.

****

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! :O Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"Shadowkit, look me in the eye and tell me you had nothing to do with Mosskit falling into the stream," Tundrastar said firmly, her amber eyes burning into his green.

"I didn't," Shadowkit insisted, matching her gaze fearfully. Cats in the Clan began to hiss and Silverstripe let out a low growl, she was still covering him in comforting licks. Mosskit ducked her sharp tongue and glared at Shadowkit.

"We will _not_ kill him or throw him out," Tundrastar declared, and the cats yowled in protest. "I'm willing to give him another chance; in fact Mosskit and Shadowkit come up here please."

Shadowkit was shocked, stunned and bewildered. Why had his leader been so gentle on him? He could tell from the glares of hatred from the other cats that they didn't agree with her. He stumbled blindly up to Tundrastar, Mosskit pushing him aside and nearly knocking him over.

_How could these cats not see Mosskit's lie?_

"Shadowkit, from this day forth you will be known as Shadowpaw. I will mentor you myself," she yowled; Shadowpaw wondered if it was just to keep an eye on him.

"Mosskit, from this day forth you will be known as Mosspaw. Talonclaw, you will mentor Mosspaw. I trust you will teach him everything your mentor taught you." Talonclaw dipped his large head and touched noses with Mosspaw. The cats began to cheer, but with a shocked gasp Shadowpaw noticed one name missing.

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" they called and Shadowpaw held back a painful yowl. Tundrastar touched her nose to his. A sudden flow of power flooded into his paws, he felt strong and powerful, his green eyes brimmed with hunger. Tundrastar glanced at him, as if she might regret letting him go on.

"My son!" he whipped his head to see Nightwing pummel into Mosspaw playfully. Shadowpaw watched with a twinge in his heart as he stood next to Tundrastar. No cat seemed to notice what he was doing.

Shadowpaw awoke with a jolt in the apprentices den the next morning. He was panting, his fur was hot and Mosspaw kicked at him in his sleep. Shadowpaw winced from the claws and stood up, padding for the entrance. Shadowpaw tried not to linger on the nightmare he had, it was dark and stormy. Clouds covered the sky with a sickly green. Lightning flashed and a shadow of a cat stood at the top of the ravine. Shadowpaw had been a tiny kit again, the shadow looming over him. It smelled of blood and had an aura of hatred. The shadow climbed down the ravine, bright green orbs illuminated from his eyes. The shadow climbed closer, his long claws unsheathed and reached Shadowpaw, who shrunk back in fear. The shadow hissed harsh words he couldn't make our and swiped his paw. Then he awoke.

"Up so early?" the voice startled him and he spun around to see Tundrastar.

"Nightmare," Shadowpaw admitted, shuffling his paws.

"Ready to train?" She asked; her amber eyes were firm. Shadowpaw shrugged and then nodded. Tundrastar flicked her ears and turned towards the tall ravine.

"I trust you know how to climb?" She mewed and looked at him. He shuddered, remembering the hard climb the previous day.

"I won't let you fall," Tundrastar promised. She climbed to easily, her muscles flowing beneath her pelt. She was on the first rock, beckoning him forward. Shadowpaw bunched up his haunches, releasing them quickly and landed softly on the rock next to her. Her eyes lightened.

"Well done," she meowed, obviously impressed.

She climbed up several rocks higher; Shadowpaw followed quickly remembering how he had struggled.

_Why is it different today? Why do I feel stronger in just one day difference?_

They were at the top of the ravine in no time, Shadowpaw wasn't even panting. Tundrastar looked at him, impressed but a slight emotion darkened her gaze. Suspicion, why was she looking at him like that? It made him uncomfortable as she watched him closely.

"What are you teaching me first?" He meowed; his meow was deep and mysterious. He hadn't meant to come off like that.

"Battle training," she meowed and raced away with amazing speed. She disappeared through the forest, which took Shadowpaw all his strength to follow at the same speed. His legs yowled in protest as he sped through, but it felt good. The wind in his whiskers, the exhilarating speed made him feel free and alive. He skidded to a halt as he spotted Tundrastar stop ahead, she was breathing heavily and she glanced at him as he caught up.

"You're a fast one," she commented her gaze was suddenly flashed with fear, he blinked and it was gone.

_Did I just imagine that?_

"I want to teach you some defensive moves," she meowed her voice was emotionless as always. She crouched low, staring at Shadowpaw like he was an enemy cat. He locked gazes with her; she paused as she stared into his green eyes her amber eyes flashed with pure terror again.

_What did I do?_

Her eyes flickered away from his and she leapt into the air, sailing over his head, before Shadowpaw could even fully turn around she came crashing into him from the side and pinned him down. She held his chest with her paw; silence went between them as she looked into his eyes again. Her claws unsheathed, fear rushed through his veins.

_Does she regret keeping me alive? I'm going to die!_

Her amber eyes were hard to read as she looked into his. Several heartbeats of fearful silence passed by, then she sheathed her claws and got off him. She gave her chest a lick.

"You have very low defenses," she commented and acted as if nothing had happened. Shadowpaw gawked her; his shoulder had a small scratch from her claws. He gave it a lick and turned his green eyes back to her.

"Let me show you a couple of moves to defend yourself," she meowed firmly.

"You have natural talent, Shadowpaw," she praised but it was light. He had gotten each move perfect the first time, but he wanted to learn from offensive moves.

"That's enough training today, you are a strong apprentice but I bet you're tired." She was right, he was exhausted and hungry.

_I thought I was a shame to this Clan, maybe I can prove myself with my battle moves._

As they reached the camp, cats where everywhere padding around doing their duties. Shadowpaw gulped when he spotted Silverstripe glowering at him.

"Get something to eat, and if you're lucky I might take you hunting tomorrow," Tundrastar mewed and padded away to the medicine cat's den.

_Is she hurt? Why is she going to see Snowleaf?_

"Shadowpaw!" he turned to see Mosspaw leaping down the ravine, Talonclaw was right behind him.

"What did you learn?"

"Battle training," Shadowpaw replied. Mosspaw scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Shadowpaw yowled and turned away from Mosspaw. He heard Mosspaw growl from behind him but he ignored it.

He was sick of being treated like scum.

Tired of talked to like he didn't deserve to live.

Anger boiled inside his veins, his green eyes glowed of hatred as he passed Silverstripe and Nightwing sharing tongues.

_You fox-dung traitor! You don't care about me or Mistfall!_

Shadowpaw let his claws slowly unsheathe he glared at Nightwing furiously.

"Shadowpaw?" he jumped from the voice that came from behind. He spun around to see Snowleaf, the medicine cat right behind him. Her eyes glowed of worry.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Shadowpaw growled.

"Tundrastar told me abut your… lesson today."

"So?"

Snowleaf paused, a little caught off guard.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm here for you."

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, she was lying. No cat was there for him, no cat like him or though he deserved to breathe. She didn't care for him. Still furious from earlier, he huffed and spun around from Snowleaf, kicking dust at her and padded toward the apprentice den.


End file.
